facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Patagonian Tsunami
The Great Patagonian Tsunami (Also Called "The Jeweled Wave") is a cathastrofic event ocurred on 14 N.E. (to confirm) which devastated the Patagonian Pacific Shores. The event claimed the lives of nearly 1.5 million people in Patagonia and most likely many others in the Chilean States. It has been answered with both local and foreign relief efforts currently under way, at the same time political stress and international relationships have been affected due to the economic damages and the religious situation in the country, as well the source of the Tsunami. Since the wave is caused by the Destruction of the Jewel of the Pacific and the belief it had an incidence in the Patagonian Involvement in Operation Full Circle, it is considered as a part of the Great Earth Conflict. Events The Jewel was destroyed some 13 hours before the event itself. The massive energy released caused not only the vaporation of large ammounts of water, but also the push of a chunk of the ocean. 8 hours before the event, the wave was confirmed and a massive evacuation was carried out in Patagonia. Contrary to the belief, the continent of Muhr did not absorved most of the energy, but changed its direction and aimed it directly at the island of Chiloé. 3 hours before, the Otaegui Islands were hit. being an archipielago with a relatively tall mountain range, the damage there was quite low, with some 4.000 people being killed. 2:42 hours before the event, the Libertad Island was hit, to this day the exact happenings are not clear, but nearly a 75% of the island is said to have been covered by water, causing 300.000 deaths. 2:36 hours before the event, the Karasev island is hit. 560.000 people are kileld and a 83% of the island was covered, nearly a 97% of the buildings were swept away. It is reported a 30% of the population was evacuated. 2:35 hours before the event, ARp Camanchaca and ARP Iturraspe are swept by the wave, raising due to a bank of sand near them, they both crush and sink, 8 people are kileld and the rest of the 640 cre members are rescued hours later. 2:02 hours before the event, small villages are alerted. Due to rainstorms and hard terran, the western shore of Patagonia is of hard reach, and communications had been complicated due to the conflict itself. 0:07 hours before the event, small rocks outside the continent are hit. The event itself is marked by the landing of the wave, at 13:32 local time. The first hit occurs in Chiloé, in the city of Ancud. 30.655 people are killed or missing. 0:03 hours after the event the continent is hit at Maullín, no killed or missing are reported. This is the first landfall in the continent and a disputed landmark for the event itself. 0:20 hours after the event, all of Chiloé has been hit, all over the island some 50.000 are kileld or missing, by this time, Ancud is already under the after effects of the wave and people is walking out of the shelters. 0:26 hours after the event, a second wave hits Ancud, killing 460 people. 0:29 hours after the event, the first wave hits the continent in Haulaihué. this is a second landmark of the wave that is disputed as the first touch of the Continent. 4 are reported kileld. 0:34 hours after the event, the wave hits Puerto Montt. the wave had been proyected north due to the seafloor and a 5 meters wave enters the port. 70.000.000 alterros in damage and 4.000 people are reported killed. 0:45 hours after the event vudodahue is hit by a 8 meters wave. 30 are killed. At the same time, the second wave hits Calbuco, causing 76 death, no kills are reported in that place by the passing of the first wave. 1 hour after the event, the second wave hits Puerto Montt. 23.445 are kileld and some 60.000 go missing. 1:04 hours after the event the wave hits the Desertores Islands, causing 140 people going missing to the date. Between 1:00 and 1:30 after the event, the wave hits the chilean shore up to Valdivia. 370 people are killed and in Valdivia itself 4.500 people are killed. 1:09 hours after the event the 3.5 meter wave hits Chaitén. 560 people are killed. 1:17 hours after the event, the wave enters the Moraleda Channel and hits the Guaitecas. in the next 10 minutes 8.846 people are killed or go missing. By 1:20 hours after the event, the second wave vanishes, absorved by the desertores Islands. 1:24 hours after the event the wave accelerates and causes great havoc in Puerto Cisnes. 2.406 people are killed. 1:30 hours after the event the wave hits Caleta Toledo, no kills are reported. 1:37 hours after the event, Puerto Aysèn is hit, causing 50 deaths. 1:56 hours after the event the wave reaches the end of the Moraleda Channel. The wave is reported 27 meters high and causes 6 deaths. It breaks the landstrip dividing the channel with the San Rafael Lake. 2:20 hours after the event, the wave hits Puerto Rembrandt and Concepción. The Patagonian City reports 43.550 deaths and over 400.000 go missing. Three ships are sunk causing 863 deaths. Concepciòn reported later 4.068 deaths and over 10.000 missing in the nearby area. 2:36 hours after the event the wave enters the Bay of Puerto Yungay. reported 4 meters tall, it kills 430 people. it also enters the Messier Channel and accelerates. 2:45 hours after the event, the wave hits Puerto Eden. 340 people are killed and today 601 are missing. in Isla Campana, 50 people are killed. 3:04 hours after the event, the Inocentes island Lighthouse is destroyed by a 5 meters wave. 3:21 hours after the event, the wave touches the Magellan Strait. It takes 40 minutes to travel to the southern tip of South America in Cape Horn. No mayor cities are hit in that area, however 3.204 people are killed and 360 are missing in the widespread shore. 3:45 hours after the event, the wave nearly vanishes in San Antonio, Santiago Confederation, causing minor damages to the port. The States of Araucanía, Concepción, Maule and Santiago reported overall 23.580 killed in the process. International Relief System Commonwealth allies of Patagonia answered quickly to the crisis. Alterran and Tarakian forces were quickly allowed into Patagonia and are taking part in the many efforts in the shores and near areas. Operation Jungle Lynx Operation Jungle Lynx is the codename for a Tarakian Operation of Relief (Search and rescue) in Northern Patagonia. The operation turned out badly as the helicopter transporting supplies and soldiers was attacked by unknown groups through RPG Fire.